Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150204111118/@comment-26022728-20150504190112
Kar0l napisał(a): Golden Mech napisał(a): KaixSkylor napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): JakUb napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): Na stronie kanadyjskiego Teletoon pojawiły się tytuły kilku odcinków nadchodzącego sezonu: *Odcinek 45: The Ninja of Ice (Ninja Lodu) *Odcinek 46: The Digiverse 1 Last Time (Cyberświat jeden ostatni raz) *Odcinek 47: Master of Fire (Mistrz Ognia) *Odcinek 48: Lost In Time (Zagubieni w czasie) *Odcinek 54: A World With No Ninja (Świat bez Ninja) *Odcinek 55: Water Ninja (Ninja Wody) Podobno sezon ma się tam zacząć w następny piątek. Radziłbym jednak zachować odrobinę sceptycyzmu, ponieważ tytuły te pochodzą z dość wątpliwego źródła. Jeśli nazwy okazałyby się prawdziwe, to byłoby super. Ninja Lodu - pewnie Zane znalazłbym ten krążek, o który trwa walka. Cyberświat jeden ostatni raz - łał, Cyberświat był genialny, ale nie jestem przekonany, dlaczego Cyberświat w takim świecie? Mroczny Władca? Jeśli tak, to nazwa oficjalnie zostaje przeze mnie zatwierdzona. Mistrz Ognia - to samo, co u Zane'a. Zagubieni w czasie - twórcy mieliby szansę odkręcić wszystko, co nakręcili. Świat bez Ninja - pasuje w sam raz po odcinku "Zagubieni w czasie", bo Ninja nie wracają. Ninja Wody - i to już mnie nie zadowala. Wątpię, by twórcy dodali do serii jakieś Lara, o którego istnieniu pewnie nawet do końca nie wiedzą. Jak ktoś, to Nya. I to już mi się nie podoba. Kai będzie musiał mieć Wodę, więc burzy się równość drużyny (Lloyda nie liczę, moim zdaniem on nie należy do drużyny). Wydaje mi się, iż odcinek Master of Fire będzie raczej nawiązywał do ojca Kaia i Nyi. Być może poznalibyśmy te sekrety, o których Chen mówił w odcinku Ostatni element. Natomiast The Ninja of Ice mogłoby odpowiedzieć na pytanie czym jest rdzeń Zane'a i skąd Zane ma swoje moce. Z resztą się zgadzam. Water Ninja zaburzy równowagę między Ninja, jeśli okaże się prawdą. A mi by to pasowało, może matka Kai'a i Nya'i była mistrzynią wody? 1.Jeśli już to BABCIĄ 2.Lar jest postacią tylko z komiksów i szansę na pojawienie się jego w serialu są prawię zerowe 3.Po stroju Nyi i braku Lara można wywnioskować tak:Babcią Smithów aktualnych była pierwsza mistrzyni wody a dziadkiem pierwszy mistrz ognia. Nya obudzi w sobie moc wody ale gdzieś głęboko będzie miała iskierkę mocy ognia tak jak Kai iskierkę mocy wody którą laska żywiołów wyssała i przemieniła w moc wody. Gdy Kai dostął moce z powrotem , ciągle bez obudzenia mocy wody, ów moc ciągle była tylko iskierką. Oczywiścię to tylko mój tok myślenia i moja teoria ale mocno na nią stawiam. #Właściwie, jeśli tytuły są prawdziwe to nie zdziwię się, jeśli Pierwsi Mistrzowie Ognia i Wody okażą się rodzicami, a nie dziadkami. Sam jestem zwolennikiem teorii o trzech pokoleniach, więc przyznaję to z bólem, ale taki scenariusz o wiele bardziej pasowałby do obecnej "chronologii" (uznajmy, że coś takiego jak chronologia jeszcze istnieje w Ninjago). Między wojną z Wężonami a początkiem głównej historii jest niestety zbyt mało czasu na to jedno pośrednie pokolenie (oczywiście w tym momencie pojawia się problem z rodzicami Jaya i ojcem Cole'a). Rzecz jasna twórcy serii mają gdzieś wszystkie inne media, więc pewnie zretconują to co do tej pory wiedzieliśmy o ojcu Kaia i Nyi. #Poprawka, to postać z nic nieznaczącego opowiadania. Jeśli Nya okaże się Mistrzynią Wody, to Lar niestety będzie musiał zostać uznany za postać niekanoniczną. #Pisząc o tym, że Kai i Nya nie będą równi w stosunku do reszty Ninja nie mamy na myśli tego, że nauczą się władać dwoma żywiołami, tylko to, że będą mieli dwa żywioły w sobie. Oczywiste jest, że twórcy prawdopodobnie nie wiedzą co robią i Nya nie będzie objawiała swoich ognistych mocy w żaden sposób. Kwestia Laski Żywiołów to tak naprawdę jedyna dobra rzecz wynikająca z tego, że Kai posiada dwa żywioły. A, i jeszcze jedno - nazwiska Ninja z tamtego krótkiego filmu nie są kanoniczne (poza Walker). ._. 1. Lar to mogłby być brat Kaia i Nya'i ale z innego związku (Mistrzyni wody + inny mężczyzna). 2. Ktoś poda linka do tego krótkiego filmu, bo go nie widziałem?